


Taking Matters Into Her Own Hands

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, FE3H Wank Week, Magic Strap, Mari gets lonely and horny, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Marianne discovers a new and exciting use for her magic strap while her wife Hilda is away on a trip.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Taking Matters Into Her Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wank Week, everyone! I saw the "Toys" prompt for Day 4 and couldn't get this naughty Mari scenario out of my head. Hope you enjoy!

Marianne had known that she would miss Hilda when she went away on a week-long journey to visit her family in Goneril territory. It was their first extended separation since they had gotten married the previous year, and it was strange not having Hilda around in their home in Edmund territory. 

She had anticipated being lonely and a little sad, and had planned a week full of activities to distract herself until her wife returned. The strategy worked for the most part - her days were so packed with horseback rides and visits with animals and extended political tutoring sessions with her father that she’d hardly had time to dwell on Hilda’s absence. 

It was the nights that she hadn’t counted on being so hard.

It was bad enough sleeping alone in their big, empty bed. The nightmares of her youth were largely behind her, but she still missed Hilda desperately and found it hard to fall asleep without her. The worst part, though, was that she hadn’t anticipated being so  _ horny _ without her wife there.

For the first night or two she tried to ignore the urges, reasoning that it would make things that much sweeter and more intense when Hilda returned. By night three she admitted defeat and slipped her hand under the sheets to touch herself and think about Hilda - her scent, her soft skin, the way she tasted, and the way it felt when Hilda’s hands and lips roamed her body.

That worked for a few nights, but it was no substitute for the real thing. Soon enough she found that even touching herself several times a night wasn’t making the urges go away.

Desperate for more release, Marianne found herself rooting through the dresser drawer where she and Hilda kept their toys. She looked longingly at Hilda’s sparkly pink strap, wishing fervently that Hilda was there to fasten it around her hips and kneel between Marianne’s outspread legs to draw moan after gasping moan from her with each loving thrust.

She smiled as she ran her hand over the bright pink cock, reminiscing about how using it had gotten even better once she discovered how to infuse it with magic so that Hilda could feel the strap like it was part of her. 

It was at that moment that Marianne had either a very brilliant or very terrible idea.

She pulled the strap out of the drawer and buckled the harness around her waist. Almost as an afterthought, she grabbed the bottle of oil from the drawer before crossing the darkened bedroom to sit on the bed.

It felt a bit silly to sit there in the dark by herself wearing a strap-on, but the ache between her legs had driven her to desperation. She took a deep breath, and before she could lose her nerve or change her mind, she summoned her faith magic and ran her glowing hands along the strap.

The toy softened and became more pliant in her hand as she infused it with energy. She slid her hand slowly along its length and hissed in a breath. Her spell had worked - she could feel herself touching the pink cock and it felt... _ good.  _ Really good.

Given how on edge she had already been, it only took a few strokes before she was half-hard and biting her lip. She looked down at her stiffening cock and remembered what it had looked like in the past when she teased Hilda - how it had swelled and hardened and twitched in her hand (and under her lips) until it was standing erect against Hilda’s stomach. Just thinking about it made Marianne throb. 

She began to experiment with different ways of touching the toy, starting with light, slow strokes up and down its full length. As her arousal grew the light touches weren’t nearly enough, and she switched to a firmer grip and harder, faster strokes. She started to thrust gently into her own hand, her breath coming faster as the pink cock grew fully hard. 

Marianne closed her eyes. Her cock was warm and throbbing in her hand, and she gently circled her thumb around the sensitive tip. She whimpered quietly as she felt it twitch, and was surprised to feel the tip grow slick and slippery under her thumb. Looking down, she saw faintly glowing energy emanating from the very tip of the toy, coating a bit more each time her thumb slid over her cockhead. 

Strangely, the toy had never done this when she used magic on it with Hilda - perhaps it was drawing on more of her own innate magic since she was using it herself. The thought quickly fled as the slick energy coated more of the pink cock, making it feel even better as she started stroking her hand up and down its length again.

At this point she remembered the bottle of oil she’d brought with her to the bed. She managed to stop touching herself long enough to unstopper the bottle, the pink cock standing proudly between her legs with beads of slick energy collecting at the tip. She thought she knew what to expect, having oiled up the toy many times while Hilda was wearing it, but oh how wrong she was.

The very first stroke of her hand down her slicked-up cock tore a loud moan from her throat and made her hips buck involuntarily. Her cock twitched and throbbed as she fucked into her slippery hand, and she realized that she’d need to pace herself if she didn’t want to come right away. It felt so good that she was tempted to get herself off right then, but she wanted to make it last a bit longer.

Marianne took a deep breath and paused with her hand at the base of the toy. When she felt her body backing down from the edge, she began to slowly, deliberately stoke herself, taking time to savor the sensation. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she started to imagine that it was Hilda’s hand on her cock instead. She pictured Hilda sitting naked behind her, breasts pressed against her back as she stroked her with a delicate touch and whispered soft praise in her ear. 

“Not yet, my love,” Hilda crooned as Marianne got closer to the edge yet again. “I want to make this last with you.” Hilda stopped her stroking and simply held Marianne’s cock in her hand until her breathing slowed and she released tension that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in her body.

After a moment or two Marianne began to stroke herself again. This time she pictured Hilda on her knees in front of her, grasping her cock in her hand and gently taking it into her mouth. She moaned Hilda’s name as she felt Hilda’s tongue swirl around the tip. Hilda licked along her length and then took her cock deeply into her mouth and began to suck. 

Marianne moaned louder and imagined thrusting into Hilda’s sweet mouth, feeling the delicious slide of Hilda’s lips along her full length. She had done this many times while Hilda was wearing the strap, and knew at this point that Hilda would be moaning and touching herself too. She remembered the slick energy that had oozed out the tip of the toy and wondered what would happen with it if she came in Hilda’s mouth. It was something they’d have to try when Hilda got back.

As she got closer to her peak once more, she imagined Hilda rising from her knees to straddle her on the bed and sink down onto her throbbing pink cock. Hilda always said it felt amazing to be inside Marianne when they used the magic strap, and Marianne suddenly felt desperate to know what it felt like to be inside Hilda.

She imagined Hilda’s hot, wet core tightening around her cock as Marianne pressed inside her, and moaned as she began thrusting faster. It would feel so amazing to come inside Hilda, though even in her haze of lust she decided they’d better find out what that magical energy actually was before trying something like that.

Marianne tightened her grip on her cock as she got closer and closer, and imagined it was Hilda tightening around her as she too neared her peak. It only took a few more frantic thrusts before she cried out and felt her cock pulse as she came, her eyes flying open as she felt droplets of magic energy cover her stomach and chest. 

It glowed there for a few moments as she stroked herself through the rest of her orgasm. As the aftershocks faded, the toy lost its pliancy and hardened into an inanimate object once again, and the glowing magic energy faded and disappeared.

For a moment Marianne sat there panting on the bed, slightly stunned by what she had just done. The ache between her legs had finally subsided, replaced by an intense yearning for her wife to come home as soon as possible so they could do all of the things she had fantasized about. She hadn’t realized exactly how much she’d been missing out on by only having Hilda use the magic strap. 

At least she had a fun new way to satisfy herself until Hilda returned, and in the meantime she could imagine even more exciting new things to try with her. 

Marianne smiled to herself as she cleaned off the toy and put it safely away in the drawer. Hilda had no idea what she was in for. She was going to get a welcome home that she’d never forget.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop advancing my magic strap agenda until the day I die. If only they existed in real life!
> 
> **
> 
> I'm [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, and you can also find me on Marihilda discord.


End file.
